The instant invention relates generally to clothes pins and more specifically it relates to an improved clothes pin being of a pinch type.
Numerous clothes pins have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be manually operated in open and closed positions by spring mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 88,390; 2,333,178 and 2,922,209 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.